


酩酊大醉(車

by Eelion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eelion/pseuds/Eelion
Summary: 酩酊大醉車的部分…也可以當獨立的一篇啦(=￣ω￣=) 就是…有點慫的小馬哥和有點小心機的賽門。





	酩酊大醉(車

今天是个好天气，非常适合告白。马库斯盯着顶上的蓝天不著边际的想到，这个想法已经在他的中央处理器出现了16次了，但他没有执行过任何一次。也许是害怕吧，只要一对上那对蓝色的光学组件他就会想到他们经历过的一切，虽然很艰辛，但只要一想到他的笑容，就觉得一路走来也不是特別辛苦。

但如果告白失败的话，他是不是就不会像往常一样对我笑了呢？紧接着勇气的是预测之中的其中一项结果，该死的RK型分析的本能害他总是无法踏出那一步，所以他俩的关系一直维持在完美的朋友关系。

虽然途中也和诺斯交往过，但也仅只是对她有好感罢了，并不会有像和赛门相处时一样的悸动，所以不久后便分手了。

在那之后马库斯就更常出现在赛门身边了，但同时也变得更紧绷了，只要赛门一出现他的表情就僵得跟蜡像似的，姿势也比一般设定还要挺，似乎是想要表现出最好的一面给心上人看，但赛门还是那张笑脸，好像有注意到，又好像没有，赛门就是个神秘的代名词，谁都不知道他在想什么。

有时候马库斯会不自觉的盯着赛门看，塞门注意到的话也会回过头对他笑，这回眸一笑就足够让马库斯当机五分钟。马库斯也时常在独自工作时想起赛门，想着想着就开始傻笑，手上的工作也停了下来，一停就会停个三十分钟以上。

但是，这一切都令马库斯感到幸福。虽然其中包括了许多焦虑、紧张、悲伤、嫉妒，但也许幸福就是这么一回事也说不一定。

「...马库斯？你没事吧？你已经发呆了五分钟了...」赛门的脸上写满了担忧，直直的盯着马库斯的光学组件，距离马库斯只有一步之遥。

他真美。

不知是系统故障还是被病毒入侵，在马库斯的强大的语言组织系统下竟然只能想出这种简单的句子。

应该要有更好的表达方式才对，例如...诗词。

见马库斯没反应，赛门又走近了一些，他伸出手準备去摇摇他的肩膀，刚伸到一半就被捉住了，两人的手十指交扣，对仿生人来说也是相当亲密的行为，通常只有情侣会这么做。其实马库斯原本规划的行为是捉住赛门的手腕，不知怎么的执行成十指交扣。

照理说应该要马上放开赛门，但赛门好像并不排斥现状。

那就继续握着吧。荒唐的指令突然出现在马库斯的中央处理器，害他吓了一跳，手不自觉的收紧。

赛门的手也紧了一下，随即又恢复原来的状态，像是在掩饰些什么。

「...赛门、我——」「——你们两个在搞什么啊！那种事回去再做！」诺斯的怒吼打断了马库斯溜到嘴边的告白，让马库斯不知是该庆幸还是该难过。

「...就说了手交给我回去在做啊！」诺斯看起来已经準备好要拆解他们了，於是马库斯松开了赛门的手。

手交...！这个词让马库斯中央处理器警铃大作，他不确定赛门会不会觉得恶心或是被侵犯了。

然而赛门只是朝他勾了勾嘴角便去旁边忙他的事了。

啊——今天果然是个适合告白的日子。马库斯脸蓝的愣在原地想到。

 

一转眼就到了晚上，一行人走到了利耶哥附近的机油吧準备庆祝，每个仿生人的神情都显得轻松、柔和——但其中并不包括马库斯。

他的表情变得比平时更加严肃，像在思考些什么。然而同行的三人似乎不太在意，毕竟RK型的心思总是出人意料，也总是做出惊人之举，这点他们在刚遇到马库斯的时候就领教过了——好吧，走路撞到路边的电子告示板就有点怪了，不过他们也见过他傻乎乎的从楼上掉下来的情景，所以撞到告示板好像也不是那么突兀的事了。

在马库斯撞到第三块告示板后赛门终于忍不住出手了。他迳自挽起马库斯的手，将他带离靠近障碍物的地方。而纯情的RK200的中央处理器面对心上人挽著自己的冲击完全负荷不了，他现在看见的世界只有一堆红色的数据过载警示——说得简单一点就是当机了。

所以接下来的路程几乎都是赛门拖著马库斯走完的。

 

终于踏进机油吧了，马库斯也终于恢复意识——然后他就丟下赛门羞愧的逃到了吧台了。其实他的反应也不是不能理解，被心上人一路使劲拖到机油吧可不是个好开头，好吧，是烂透了。不过即使一路上费劲的拖著马库斯走赛门也没有露出半点不满的神色，甚至称得上愉悅，应该是被马库斯的反应逗乐的，又或者只是他平时的表情？没人知道，他就是如此神秘。

我的rA9啊，他怎么这么完美？

即便是在这种尴尬的情况下——其实只有马库斯这么觉得——他也不忘要在心里赞美一下赛门的美好。爱情真是个神奇的东西，不论在什么情况下都能重新领略对方的好。

站在吧台后的店主目睹了一切，於是她决定稍微助攻一下，也算是报答马库斯解放他们的恩情。

至於要怎么做呢？

统计数字显示仿生人在摄取大量机油后行为抑制系统会大幅降低效能——以人类的角度来说就是发酒疯，但如果油量控制适度的话，仿生人会「勇气增加」，能做出平时被系统压抑的行为——当然是在不犯法的準则下。  
每一种型号能接受的量都不同，以高效能著称的RK型耐油量是其中最高的，他们体内有多个储油腔能负荷多余的机油，而且只要他们想要，他们可以提高耗油速度，快速消耗机油。虽然之前康纳来的时候这位极具实验精神的AX400有试过他的耐油量，但新一代和上一代的标準会不会一样实在很难说，毕竟RK型实在太少了，很难看出模式。

——於是店长决定用康纳的标準来灌马库斯。

所幸马库斯从头到尾一直都盯着赛门，完全没有意识到自己喝了多少，喝着喝着就喝干了十桶...。

...好模糊...但是我的赛门还是很美...该死的，好想碰他...  
马库斯醉醺醺的看着赛门微蓝的侧脸不受控的想到，而他也确实执行了他这个有点变态的想法。

马库斯满脸通蓝的捧起了赛门的手，然后，低头亲了它们。

这个举动害赛门吓了一跳，他整具机体震了一下，接着慢慢的转过头问马库斯：「...马库斯...你怎——」然而他还没完成他的问题就被马库斯突然间单膝跪下的动作打断了「——好吧...？你没——」「液态釱是蓝的，LED光圈是红的，机油是辣的，而你也是。」不等赛门说完，马库斯就开始大声的朗诵他为赛门写的情诗，里头灌注他所有的爱——虽然所有人，包括赛门，都在笑，一旁的诺斯和乔许已经笑到跪在地上了，而当事人赛门虽然很想克制自己，但终究还是敌不过笑意，肩膀抖个不停，连嘴角上扬的角度都比平时增加了几度「...嗯...我...很开心...总之快站起来吧，马库斯...」赛门在笑之余还不忘叫马库斯起来，他也照做了——他利索的站起来，又灌了一口机油，含着，对着赛门的嘴吻了下去。

而这一小口油刚好突破了赛门能负荷的油量。

赛门愣了一下后便开始引导马库斯，因为显然马库斯并不是非常擅长接吻（他甚至没有伸出舌头），赛门慢慢的将舌头伸进马库斯嘴里，舌尖轻轻的描摹他的上额，不时扫过他的舌根示意他再大胆些。

他们就这样吻了十分钟，因为仿生人没有缺氧的问题，所以他们想吻多久就吻久。前五分钟是赛门的接吻教学，后五分钟才是实作。马库斯的学习能力出乎意料的差，后五分钟的实作马库斯表现得不尽人意（他还差点咬到赛门的舌头），但赛门只是勾住他的脖子，以便让自己更加贴近他的身体。

他可真辣。马库斯晕乎乎的想到，他的手抚上赛门的腰和后颈，依旧是一点技巧都没有，单纯只是想拉近彼此的距离而已，但就是这一拉，碰到了赛门的性爱模式开关，让接下来的气氛变得色情起来。

马库斯又持续了这个吻十分钟才意识到自己正在做什么，急急忙忙的分开，深怕在赛门心中留下坏印象，浑然不觉自己已经触发了对方的性爱开关「...你想去哪里啊？马库斯，今晚你是我的...」赛门的手悄悄的滑到马库斯的裤裆，在他阴茎前端画起了圈子。马库斯几乎是立刻就硬了，硬挺的阴茎顶到了赛门的下腹。  
「你真是性急...想要进来吗？」说完，赛门在马库斯的耳边吹了口气，引得马库斯的机体微微发颤。  
「...」马库斯强大的运算速度现在完全发挥不了，他的思绪乱成一团，完全不知道该怎么回答——答案当然是好啊！但亲口说出来实在是太羞耻啦，而且还是在众目睽睽之下（其实也只有店长、诺斯和乔许）。赛门也明白他的小心思，他看着眼前这张蓝得可以滴出液态釱的脸就觉得世界上怎么会有这么可爱的放生人呢？於是又想逗逗他。  
「...不愿意吗？...我以为...算了，我还是去找其他人好了...抱歉，摸了你...」赛门拿开马库斯的手，故作难堪的说道，转身就要走。  
「...等等！」马库斯抓住赛门的手腕着急的说道。  
赛门没有转过身，他的肩膀抖个不停，另一只手遮著脸——他在憋笑，但又假装受伤的回道「怎么了？不想的话不用勉强...这种事勉强不来的...用不著同情我...我不想害你做出会令你自己后悔的决定....」  
「不是的！我已经想跟你做很久了！每天看到你我都想要用力的操你！」马库斯几乎是用尽全身的力气讲完这句话的。羞耻心在心上人的面前败下阵来，虽然现在的气氛确实是挺色情的，但大声的说出这种疑似性骚扰的话真的合适吗？不过现在他也没有余力去思考这些问题了，他现在只想尽全力挽回赛门，没有比这个更重要的事了。  
赛门憋不住了，他大声的笑了出来，回过身捧起马库斯的脸说道：「哈哈哈...我知道了，我们去人少一点的地方吧...公共play是犯法的喔？」他瞥了一眼店长、诺斯和乔许，店长一脸无所谓的样子，客人在她的店里直接干起来不是什么新鲜事，报警也实在是太扫兴，索性就睁一只眼闭一只眼，可是一旁的诺斯和乔许可就不乐意了，诺斯已经撸起袖子準备扒开他们了，乔许没什么大动作，但看眼神就知道他大概正打算报警。  
「啊...嗯...我...好。」马库斯先生这下可完全失去了语言组织能力了，讲了半天也拼凑不出一句话。

得到肯定的答案后赛门就用力的吻住马库斯，同时将他拉到厕所。

到了厕所赛门才松开马库斯，经过两次激吻后双方的脸都蓝透了，不过，硬要比较的话，当然小处男马库斯还是更蓝一些，但不能怪他，毕竟他的小兄弟从头到尾一直顶在塞门身上，家政型仿生人在有点真人软度的腰身对他来说实在是太刺激了。马库斯把赛门压在洗手台边，隆起的裤裆还是顶在赛门腰上，因为不知道下一步该怎么做，所以只能瞪着赛门的眼睛，紧抓着他的衣襬，连顶胯之类的动作都没有，大概是太害羞了。  
善解人意的PL600建议道：「...要不然我告诉你要做什么好了？...你就...照着我的话做就行了？」  
「好、好啊。拜、拜托你了...」马库斯回答的同时手又收紧了几分，像在抓救命绳似的。

唉，这个人怎么这么可爱呢？赛门默默的想到。

「那么，首先——」赛门用力的扳开马库斯的手指，逼他放开他的衣服「放过它吧，那里可没什么好抓的，要抓也应该抓这里——」赛门捉著马库斯的手腕让他把手放到他的屁股上，马库斯的眼睛又瞪得更大了「——或是这里。」他带着马库斯的另一之手到了他的衣服底下，缓缓的蹭过柔软的仿真皮肤，从下腹一路到胸口，沿途的衣服也被推起，古铜色的手指之间微微露出粉红色的乳晕和白皙的肌肤，看起来异常的情色「来，自己揉揉看？」说罢，赛门就放开马库斯让他自己来，自己则解开马库斯的腰带，隔着内裤搔刮著他已经溢出前精的前端，不时从指尖释放出一些电流，让他的阴茎胀得有些发痛。

马库斯接受到指令后便开始用手指搓揉起赛门粉红的乳头，感受它在他的指尖渐渐的变硬，引得赛门发出舒服的呻吟。

「...嗯..对就是...嗯...那样...再来...你可以...亲吻或咬它们...还有...把手伸进我的后穴里...」

 

「这、这样吗？」马库斯试探的咬了一下赛门的乳尖，赛门没有回答他，只是喘息著挺胸，将它们向马库斯的嘴送，并自己扒下裤子，以便马库斯进行接下来的动作。

马库斯小心翼翼的将手指插进赛门的小穴，那里接受到异物入侵后开始流出润滑液，同时也开启了第二阶段的性爱模式，赛门之前的游刃有余已经不见踪影，取而代之的是潮蓝的脸庞与意乱情迷的眼神「嗯...快点...快点操我啊...我想要你的阴茎进到我的小穴里面啊...」

马库斯也想赶紧继续啊，但又不知道该怎么做（赛门的描述还挺精确的，但就是有人无法理解）於是又这样瞪着赛门看三分钟。

...

赛门看不下去了，决定自己动手，他将马库斯的手抽出来，转身趴到洗手台上，屁股撅在马库斯面前，两根手指插后穴，径直的开始抽插了起来。

「嗯...嗯...啊！」下方的鲜红小嘴贪婪的吞进赛门白皙的手指，要抽出时内壁的软肉被带出了一点，像在挽留唯一的慰借一样，拼命的吸住手指「所、 所以说....快点把你的阴茎插进这里啊....难道说...现在是要玩视姦play吗...？你真的是处男吗？未免太会玩了...嗯！」他一边说一边抽出手指。

为什么你会知道啊？！马库斯自以为掩饰得很好，但事实上从刚刚开始他就一直处於当机的状态。

场面又再度陷入沈默。

「...你刚刚不是想做的吗...？没兴致了？...你果然是在同情我......我、我看我还是...自己去街上看看...有没有需要的人就好了....」赛门故技重施，但这次的后半部是真心话，他当然看得出来马库斯想做，可是他只是前戏就当机了，更別谈什么插入了，而且现在已经进入性爱模式了，不被什么人插入的话这个状态可是会一直持续下去的啊！赛门哽咽道，装出一副随时都会哭出来的样子，他推开马库斯，提起裤子，準备开门走人。

「且慢！」马库斯用力捉住赛门的手腕下跪「我刚刚只是在下载『熟练的性爱程式』啊，我的标配只有『青涩的性爱程式』而已...！赛门，我想操你啊...！」马库斯也是一副快要哭出来的样子，只不过是真心的。

好像小狗...！果然RK系列都是犬系的吗...！赛门摀著心口想到。

「...马库斯...！」赛门牵起马库斯的手，眼眶泛泪道：「当然！」

此时的空气中弥漫着热血运动漫画的气氛，把马库斯的最后一句改成「教练，我想打篮球！」应该也不会有任何违和感——这不重要，重头戏要开始了，哪有心思去想这些有的没的。

於是马库斯拉下赛门的内裤，将两根手指熟练的插进他的后穴中，抵著内壁慢慢地屈起手指，指节重重的擦过仿生前列腺，让赛门差点射了出来。

「嗯...啊！...马库斯...我刚刚...已经扩张过了啊...嗯...直接进来吧...」

「不行，我必须确认你的安全才行！」说完又伸了第三根手指进去搅动，不时还模仿性交的抽插，引得赛门不断呻吟。

虽然贴心是很好，但赛门现在根本忍不下去了，於他使出杀手锏——泪眼汪汪的哀求！

「...马、马库斯....求你了...快点进来....拜托...」赛门哭唧唧的蹭著马库斯的颈窝哀求道，说完赛门开始吻他的脖子，电流和数据顺着那ㄧ小片皮肤撩过马库斯的胸、腰、下腹，最终到达他的阴茎后收紧，催促他赶紧做完。

「...唔...我、我马上进来！」赛门已经哭成 这样了，再加上他放出的电流，马库斯实在是不忍心，所以他抽出手指，换上真家伙，抵著穴口轻轻的蹭了两下后就直接插到底，一进去赛门紧致的内壁就缠上马库斯粗大的阴茎，释放出些微的电流，刺激他的龟头，害马库斯差点失守射了出来。

「哈...嗯...好大...」赛门喘息著，温热潮湿的气流在马库斯的颈窝处留连，无疑是令一项刺激。

「是啊...你的小穴都被撑成我的阴茎的形状了呢...真是淫荡。」

欸——真不愧是「熟练的性爱模式」呢，气势都不一样了，还会dirty talk呢～赛门在閒暇之余悠悠的想到。

「话说...刚刚如果我没抓住你的话，你真的就会路边随便抓个人干你吗？嗯？」马库斯开始动了，他狠狠地顶了赛门的敏感点，让赛门尖叫了出来。

「嗯啊！...嗯...当然要先征求对方的...嗯...同意啊...强制性交是犯法的...嗯！」赛门瞇著眼睛微笑道。赛门说话时马库斯又抽插了几下，而且有越来越大力的趋势，显然他对他的答案不是很满意。

「欠干...」马库斯双手扣住赛门的臀肉将他整个机体往上提，提到几乎整根阴茎都快要退出去后放手，赛门的支撑点就只有他们的链接处，重力让阴茎插入更深的地方，让赛门有种被顶穿的错觉。

「嗯啊啊啊！太、太深了啊...！」赛门已经没了刚刚的余裕——他抱住马库斯，报复性的用力的抓他的背，马库斯可怜的衣服成了赛门的爪下亡魂，被撕成两半。但马库斯完全不在意，他固执的向赛门的敏感点一下一下的操著，深度与力量有增无减，最后让赛门哭喊着射了出来，而马库斯也被赛门高潮时紧缩的内壁吸射了。

黏稠的淡蓝色仿生人精液顺着马库斯的阴茎退出时被带出来，精液缓缓从赛门肿胀的穴口流出，让马库斯又看硬了。

「嗯？还想继续？这次我想去床上做呢...去你家吧？」

「嗯。」

两人稍微整理了一下仪容后就向床迈进了。


End file.
